


Wedding Daze

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Sexual Tension, Soon to be Resolved, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: It's his brother's wedding, Armitage should be happy. Instead he's reminded of just how lonely he is. And then he sees the other best man. It may have been six months since they worked together, but there's no mistaking Ben Solo.





	Wedding Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKnitterati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/gifts).



“I think I’m going to be sick.”

Techie clung tight on Armitage’s sleeve, fingers pressing little wrinkles into the finely pressed suit. He bounced on the balls of his feet, nervous energy radiating from every pore.

“You’re not going to be sick.” Armitage smiled, patting down a loose strand of Techie’s hair. “You’re going to go down there, and the instant you see Matt, you’re not going to care about anyone else in the room.” He pulled back, straightening the cream coloured rose in Techie’s buttonhole. “There. You look perfect.”

Techie grasped for Armitage’s fingers, eyes wide and shining. “I’m getting married Armie, I can’t believe it.”

Armitage squeezed tight. “Yes, you are. And I’ll be right there beside you.” He swallowed, pulling Techie in for a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

It was true, definitely. He was happy for his younger brother, happy to see him marry the man he loved, happy that he could spend the day sharing the celebrations with the only family he had. Despite this though, Armitage felt a tinge of sadness. He was alone. His last real relationship had been years ago, and since then anything with potential had quickly simmered out.

“Armie?” Techie tilted his head and Armitage blinked, forcing a weak smile back onto his face. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Are you okay?” Techie's brows creased in concern as he fiddled with his cufflinks.

Armitage reached out, fixing the cufflinks and taking Techie’s quivering hands in his own. “I'm just fine.” He smiled, for real this time. “I hope I brought enough tissues.”

“If you haven't then Matt’s best man probably has.” Techie peered at himself in the mirror, adjusting his bow tie, “You know what Matt is like.”

“Cute, emotional, and completely in love with you?” Armitage raised an eyebrow, “Yes, I know what he's like.” He glanced at his watch. “It's almost time. Are you ready?”

Techie took one last look at himself in the mirror, flicking his ponytail over one shoulder. “No,” he said with a grin, “but let's do it anyway.”

Armitage offered his arm and felt Techie’s fingers dig tight. A lump rose unexpectedly in his throat and he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I love you, William.” he said and Techie pulled close resting his head on his shoulder for a moment.

“I love you too, Armitage.”

“Well then,” Armitage said, clearing his throat, “let's get you married.”

They descended the stairs, heading for the ceremony room. Candles flickered from every alcove casting a sunset glow that only complemented the bright sunflowers of the floral displays.

“I still can't believe you chose sunflowers.” Armitage said, shaking his head.

“Shut up, they're my favourite. When you get married you can choose something different.” Techie's grip tightened as they reached the door of the ceremony room, the buzz of voices inside suddenly hushing. 

And then the doors opened, music swelling as they walked up the aisle. Armitage could see Matt’s tousled curls —completely untamed, even on his wedding day— and he grinned. His feet moved without him thinking, his fears of tripping and falling banished from his mind. Techie was beaming by his side, paying no heed to the guests. It was Matt and only Matt that he was focused on. 

They reached the end of the aisle and Armitage let go of Techie’s arm, stepping to one side, a pang of sorrow fluttering deep in the pit of his stomach.

The words of the ceremony seemed to wash over him, his attention fixed purely on Matt and Techie and the way they could not seem to look away from each other. 

Armitage sighed, maybe one day. 

“Who has the rings?”

Time seemed to slow as Matt’s best man stepped forward, rings in hand. He was tall, dark hair falling in waves to his collar. His eyes were a deep golden brown, his nose long, his lips wide and curved in a bright, lopsided smile that Armitage recognised in an instant.

 _Ben Solo_.

It had been six months since they had worked together, yet Armitage could still feel the prickle of irritation that ran down his spine at the sight of the man. He pursed his lips, tuning back into the ceremony.

“Now repeat after me: ‘I, William Brendol Hux, take you, Matthew Organa,’”

“I, William Brendol Hux, take you, Matthew Organa,”

“‘to be my partner, in life and love,’”

“to be my partner—” Techie’s voice cracked with emotion and he sniffed, smiling, tears close to overflowing. 

Armitage could feel himself welling up in response and breathed deep, steadying himself, determined to at last make it through the vows. He glanced over, noting that Ben at least seemed to be in the exact same state, if the quiver of his lip was any indication. 

Ben looked up and their eyes met, sending a jolt through Armitage’s stomach. He was smiling softly and gave a small nod of acknowledgement before turning back to Matt and Techie as the celebrant finished.

“You may now kiss your husband.”

The pair surged together like a crashing wave and Armitage felt the tears finally starting to fall. He was beaming, a lump in his throat and butterflies in his stomach. One day maybe he could find someone too. He dug in his pocket for a tissue, only to have Ben lean over, offering one of his own. Taking it, Armitage dabbed at his eyes and sniffed, unable to keep the smile from his face. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Armitage heard the murmur beside him and saw Ben offering his arm for the procession out, “They look so happy.” They began walking, following along behind Matt and Techie, who somehow managed to walk despite not taking their eyes off each other. “It’s been a while Hux, how are you?”

“It’s my brother’s wedding day, I’d say I’m pretty happy.” Armitage said, deliberately keeping his eyes forwards. Ben looked far too good in a suit, it wasn’t fair. All the feelings that he’d kept under wraps whilst they’d worked together were rapidly bubbling back to the surface and he didn’t know quite what to do with them. “So, how do you know Matt?” he asked.

“His mom is my mom’s cousin, so we’re kinda related, but we’ve been best friends since we were kids.” Ben grinned, “I think your brother has been an amazing influence on him, I never thought I’d see the day he’d be getting married.”

“Well, I could say the same. Matt has really brought Techie out of his shell.” Armitage tilted his head, following the waving hands of the photographer.

“Best men over this way please!”

Armitage turned to Ben, “I guess we’re stuck together for a little while longer.”

Running a hand through his hair, Ben gave a wry smile, “You say that like it’s a bad thing, Hux.” He grabbed a pair of champagne glasses from a passing waiter, handing one to Armitage, “I know we didn’t get on well at work, but that was months ago. The company has completely changed since then, Snoke’s gone”—he grinned—“I’m in charge now.” 

Armitage nodded, a thin smile on his lips, “Well, that’s nice to hear, but I have moved on a little since then.” Taking a sip, he flashed a smile at some of the guests, turning away from Ben. “Poe, lovely to see you.”

“You, too, Armitage, it’s turned out a great day.” Poe wrapped him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear, “Would you look at the other best man, he’s just your type.”

“Not now, Poe.” Armitage hissed out. He’d wrestled enough with his attraction to Ben when they’d worked together. Trying to balance it with the annoyance he’d felt at always having his ideas passed over in favour of Ben’s had been something he was not willing to endure. As soon as he’d found something better, he had cut himself loose from the company, hoping to never see Ben Solo and his stupid adorable smile and his stupid perfect hair, ever again.

“Sure thing, buddy.” Poe winked, “But I can see the way he’s looking at you.” He shrugged, grin spread across his face. “It’s a nice day, you should enjoy yourself.”

“Yes, thank you for that, Poe.” Armitage rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be off charming someone’s grandmother?”

“You wound me, Armitage. You know perfectly well my heart lies with you.” Poe pursed his lips in a mock pout that had Armitage snorting.

“Shut up, Poe. I am not above pouring this champagne on your head.” Armitage grinned as Poe slapped him on the shoulder and sauntered away. They had dated briefly a few years back, but decided that their relationship was much better suited to friendship. Shaking his head, Armitage took another sip and followed along to where Matt and Techie stood, arms around each other.

The photographer was looking frantic now, herding people into place and glaring at Armitage.

“Okay, over there please. Stand next to him.”

“Hello again.” said Ben, fiddling with his cufflinks before peering over to where Poe was laughing with an older woman wearing a wicked smile, “I think my mom is trying to steal your boyfriend.”

“Ex-boyfriend actually,” said Armitage, “we’re just friends now.”

“Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Ben downed his glass, setting it onto a passing waiter’s tray. “So you’re not here with someone?”

Armitage shrugged, “I’m here with Techie.”

“I mean, are you seeing anyo—”

“Places, everyone! Now let’s see some big happy smiles.” The photographer bustled over and Hux snapped forwards, a rictus grin on his face. He could feel the brush of Ben’s arm against his own and heard a sigh.

“I know, I hate having my picture taken too.” Armitage whispered, glancing aside to see a look of confusion on Ben’s face. He nudged his arm, giving a small smile, “We’ll be done here soon, I'm sure.”

Much to Armitage’s dismay, the photos just seemed to go on and on. The instant he thought he was free he'd be called back and posed, the same unnatural smile plastered to his face each time. He felt bad for Matt and Techie, he was probably ruining their pictures.

Ben’s hand landed on his shoulder, large and warm and the voice of the photographer shouted out, “Good, now try to look like you're sharing a joke.”

Ben raised his eyebrows, “So...did you hear the one about the gardener and the rabbit?” He frowned to himself, “No wait, that one's stupid, let me try again.”

Armitage smiled, raising his own hand to rest on Ben’s shoulder. “I don’t think your jokes are going to help here.”

The corner of Ben’s mouth twitched, “This is pretty endless, isn’t it? How can we get away?”

“Clearly we need some sort of distraction.” Armitage said, scanning the guests milling around. “If our father were here then we'd be guaranteed a scene the instant I looked at him.” He caught Ben’s eyes and shook his head. “On the other hand, it's much better for Techie and I that he isn't.”

Ben nodded sympathetically, snagging more champagne from a passing tray. Armitage was starting to think he had the ability to summon them; the waiters had barely glanced in his direction, yet all Ben had to do was hold out and hand and there they were. “I have an idea.” he said. “Come on.”

Catching the eye of a young lady with buns in her hair, Ben tilted his head, beckoning her over. “Hey, Rey, I'll bet you can't climb up to that balcony in your dress.”  
Rey peered up at the vine covered balcony and scoffed, “That's easy. Why exactly would I want to, though?”

Ben shrugged, “Because you can.”

Rey wrinkled her nose, “No, try again.”

“Because you're my cousin and you love me and you want to help me and my friend get away from the annoying photographer?” Ben gazed at Rey like a giant puppy, lower lip protruding out in a pout and Armitage had to suppress a snort of laughter.

“Slightly better,” said Rey, “but we're not quite there yet.”

“Okay, fine.” Ben sighed, “There’s a twenty in it if you do.” Rey crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows until Ben groaned, “Fine, and I'll buy your drinks for the rest of the night, deal?”

“Deal.” Rey grinned, sliding off her shoes and dashing towards the creeping vines that crawled up the side of the hotel. Armitage gasped as she leapt, scrambling through the leaves, the pale blue fabric of her dress fluttering in the breeze.

“Yeah! Go, Rey!” Ben shouted, making heads turn. He gestured to the photographer, “Make sure you get that.” The moment he turned the camera on Rey, Ben grabbed Armitage’s sleeve, dragging him back inside the hotel. “C’mon, this might be our only chance.”

Armitage couldn’t help but grin, allowing himself to be pulled along. He pointedly ignored the thumbs up Poe gave him as they passed. Maybe it was the change of environment, maybe it was the fact they were no longer in direct competition for the approval of their boss, but he was actually starting to enjoy Ben’s company.

It was a good thing too. They were sat together during dinner, their speeches one after the other, and as Armitage had anticipated, his speech had gone down well, he always did have a way with words. Techie found him at the bar after dinner, eyes sparkling with tears as he practically tackled him in a tight hug.

“Armie!” Techie's cheeks were flushed and he stumbled slightly, the champagne clearly having an effect. “You said such lovely things. You’re the best best man ever.” Leaning in close, Techie brought a finger to his lips, “Shh, shh, I'm going to tell you a secret.”

Armitage nodded, folding his arms, “Go on then, what's the secret?”

Techie’s hair had slipped loose from his ponytail, falling in a curtain over Armitage’s shoulder as Techie whispered in his ear. “It's my wedding night, and I'm _not_ a virgin.”

He pulled back, a wicked smirk on his lips and Armitage blinked, trying to keep his face blank. “Techie, half the guests at this wedding have caught you and Matt going at it. I think they know.”

Techie's eyes widened as Armitage started to list on his fingers. “There was Phasma that time at New Years, Poe at the gym, Mitaka at my birthday party last year—”

“Me when you came to my parents for that barbecue.” Ben appeared, his tie loosened, grinning at Armitage. “I'm guessing we're talking about the newlyweds complete inability to keep their hands off each other?”

“Got it in one,” said Armitage, raising his glass to clink against Ben’s. He could see Techie’s face turning pink and patted him gently on the arm. “Hey, don't look so mortified.” He took a sip of his drink, catching Techie’s eye, “I've never had someone I've felt that passionate about.” Sadness welled up in Armitage’s chest. “Then again, I haven’t had _anyone_ for quite some time.”

“You will.” Techie said, “Now come on, it's almost time for the first dance.”

Armitage stretched, “Okay, who am I dancing with?”

“Ben, of course.” Techie smiled, swaying out of the room to find Matt, and Armitage heard a groan behind him. He turned, glaring.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were that loathe to spend any more time with me.” He swallowed, pursing his lips together, an unexpected lump rising in his throat. Just when he was starting to feel comfortable around him, Ben had to turn around and dismiss him, just like when they’d worked together. Armitage ran a hand through his hair, heading for the dance floor, Ben trailing along behind him.

As the music started, Matt and Techie came together, melting into each other’s arms, clearly oblivious to everything but each other. Armitage sighed, holding his hands out to Ben, “Let’s just get this over with and you can avoid me for the rest of the night, like you quite clearly want to.”

“Hux, Armitage, no. It’s not that.” Ben gripped tight on his hands. “I’ve enjoyed seeing you again, really, I have. It’s just...I can’t dance, and everyone is going to be watching.” He scraped at his bottom lip with his teeth, meeting Armitage’s gaze and sending a swarm of butterflies through his stomach.

Armitage smiled softly, determined not to let it show. “Is that all?” He placed a gentle hand on Ben’s waist, guiding him into place, “Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure about this?” Ben shuffled his feet, waiting for their cue to step onto the dance floor. 

“Trust me.” Armitage said, and joined their hands.

The music was slow and soft, and so were their steps, Armitage gently guiding Ben and having him follow every movement. Heat was rising in every place they touched, a steady simmer that Armitage couldn’t ignore.

“So, you've actually enjoyed spending time with me today?” Armitage asked. He felt Ben’s fingers tighten for an instant before he answered.

“Well we never got the chance when we worked together. Snoke always seemed to get in the way. Honestly, I think if he hadn’t been trying to stir up competition then we'd have gotten along.”

“Oh, is that what he was doing?” Armitage pressed his lips together, “I thought he was just tearing down every idea I had to make his favourite look good.”

Fingers clenched on Armitage’s shoulder and Ben frowned. “I didn’t want that.”

“Well that’s what happened,” Armitage shrugged, letting go of Ben’s hand as the music came to a close. He turned away only to find himself face to face with Matt, who held out his hand. 

“Care to dance?”

In the corner of his eye, Armitage caught sight of Techie, hanging over Ben and trying to cajole him into a dance. He smiled at Matt.

“Of course. How can I say no to my new brother?”

Matt grinned, ruffling his hair with one hand. “I'll bet you never thought you'd have someone like me as a brother.”

Armitage shook his head, smiling softly. “Matt, I knew from the first time Techie brought you home.” He glanced over to where Ben and Techie were doing a fantastic job of stepping on each other's feet and let out a sigh, "I still can't believe Ben Solo is your cousin."

Matt twirled Armitage under his arm, "You already know each other?”

Armitage nodded. "We used to work together, it was terrible."

Matt stopped mid-step, eyes lighting up with some dawning realisation. "You're the guy!" 

"What guy?" Armitage pulled back, unnerved by the almost manic gleam in Matt’s eyes.

"The guy Ben wouldn't stop talking about, the redhead that he worked with that he hated and could _not_ stop thinking about. That was you."

Stumbling as Matt spun him again, Armitage frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, seriously, he has a major thing for you, or at least he had, I dunno. He moped for like a month when you left the company." Matt grinned, glancing over to where Techie had pulled Ben into a rough approximation of a tango. “I guess we just go for gingers in our family.”

"Why would he mope?" Armitage’s head was spinning, music and drink and dancing taking their toll on his senses. “All we did was argue.”

As the music started to fade into the next song, Matt stopped, holding Armitage by the shoulders. "I thought you were smart, Armie. Do I _really_ need to spell it out for you?" He leaned in with an exaggerated whisper, “Sex-u-al tension, get it?”

Armitage opened his mouth to argue and stopped, memories slotting into place; the way Ben leaned in when they sniped at one another, the blush on his face when Armitage had been crammed in next to him on the elevator, the way he’d been watching his every step in the office, somehow always eating lunch at the same time as him. Armitage had thought he'd been keeping an eye on him, trying to catch him out somehow. It was all so obvious in hindsight, he'd just been too preoccupied with hiding his own attraction to notice. 

Armitage’s eyes widened as he stared at Matt, his mouth still gaping. “Oh.” 

“Oh, indeed.” Matt grinned. “Honestly, I think you'd get along, you should ask him out some time.” He clapped Armitage on the shoulder, “Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go rescue Ben from the clutches of my husband.”

Armitage nodded, silently slipping away from the dance floor and out into the hallway to pace beside the cloakroom. He needed air, and space, he needed to think.

“Hey, Hux, what are you doing out here?”

Armitage froze at the sound of Ben’s voice. He turned, all thoughts fleeing from his head. “Oh, Hi, Hello. I was just...stretching my legs.”

“The dancing didn’t stretch them enough?” Ben raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay? You seem a little nervous.”

“Fine, fine.” Armitage’s voice was strangled, much higher pitched than he’d anticipated. “Nothing wrong at all, just dancing with Matt, chatting, as you do at weddings.” He folded his arms, foot tapping in agitation.

Ben ran a hand through his hair, gaze dropping to the floor, “Oh god, Matt told you I had a thing for you, didn’t he?”

“He may have said something to that effect,” Armitage said. “But if it helps, I have a thing for you too.”

“Seriously? I thought you hated me.” Ben stepped closer, fingers twisting around a strand of his hair.

“Oh, I did.” Armitage took a step forwards, taking Ben by the tie, “But that didn’t stop me from wanting to do this.”

He gave a light pull, bringing Ben’s lips to his own, Ben’s arms immediately wrapping about his neck. There was a light brush of lips, soft and tentative, before Ben groaned, pushing forwards and pinning Armitage to the wall.

Armitage parted his lips as Ben’s tongue swept across them, burying his hands in the soft mass of his hair. He could feel one big palm brushing down his side before sliding up and under the jacket of his suit.

Giddiness bubbled up in Armitage’s chest as he tilted his head, groaning out as Ben’s tongue wrapped about his own. He fumbled behind him, searching for the door to the cloakroom that he knew was nearby. He wanted more, so much more, and his room seemed just too far away.

The door swung open and Armitage hauled Ben inside, hands already roving beneath his shirt. He wanted to touch, and taste, and most of all feel. They bumped together in the darkened room, stumbling into a row of coats, Armitage shivering at Ben’s breathy chuckle in his ear. “We could have been doing this months ago, you know.”

“We’re doing this now, surely that’s enough.” said Armitage hissing out as Ben’s lips found his neck. He could feel his cock starting to harden and pressed in close, finding Ben in much the same state.

Sliding his hand down, Armitage cupped at Ben’s growing erection, smiling to himself at the moan that fell from Ben’s lips.

“Hux,” Ben panted as he pulled back, pressing his thigh between Armitage’s legs, “do you want me to suck you off?”

Armitage groaned, mind filled with the image of Ben on his knees, those glorious lips wrapped around his cock, “Yes,” he said, fingers wound tight in Ben’s hair, “but I don’t want to stop kissing you.” He pulled him in again, searching out the sweet taste of champagne on his tongue.

Ben groaned, hard against Armitage’s thigh. “I have a room.”

“We both have rooms.” Armitage scraped his teeth across Ben’s lower lip as he felt one hand slide into his underwear, squeezing at his ass.

“Yes, but I have condoms and lube in my room.” Ben dipped his head to Armitage’s neck. “If you’re interested?”

Armitage fought back a groan, choosing instead to run his hand over the planes of Ben’s stomach. “Lead the way.”

Ben grabbed his hand, peering out of the door before giving a gentle tug. “Okay, follow me.”

Armitage and Ben scrambled up the stairs, not even making it to Ben’s room before Armitage hauled them into an alcove, already impatient for more.

“Okay, we’ll get to the room in a minute, I need to kiss you again.” He pulled Ben by the collar, nipping at his lip and feeling himself enveloped in strong arms. 

Ben’s hands stroked down his back and Armitage felt a thrill of daring as he reached for the button of Ben’s trousers. “You know, I’m starting to understand Matt and Techie’s way of doing things.” He reached into Ben’s underwear, taking his cock in hand and giving a slow stroke.

Ben let out a soft moan before reaching for Armitage’s own trousers and palming at his cock. “Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” He brushed his thumb over the head and Armitage hissed in, squeezing in response. 

“What about your room?”

Ben chuckled, low and dark, his eyes glimmering and sending a shiver through Armitage.

“I think you’ll find the night has only just started.”


End file.
